Revenge
by Caretaker
Summary: In early 8th grade, Lizzie turned down a boy. Now, with the help of his family's money and power, he will enact his revenge. Later, a former italian popstar will get involved, as well as his old singing partner.
1. Normality

The alarm clock on her bedside table began buzzing at 7:00. It took five minutes for to finally drag herself into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She stripped out of her pajamas, and stepped in. She stood there for another three minutes, letting the warm water wake her up, until the warm water began to turn cold.  
Quickly, she lathered up a washcloth, scrubbed herself clean, and grabbed the shampoo. She washed her hair, and turned off the now freezing water. She stepped out, and dried off.  
"Lizzie!"  
She groaned. Her mother thought she was still in bed. She slipped on her robe and slippers, and walked to her door.  
"I'm up Mom, I just got out of the shower."  
"Alright, but hurry up, or you'll be late!"  
"Okay!"  
She went back into her room, and looked for something to wear. She finally decided on a knee length flowered skirt, and a white v-neck blouse.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
"I'm coming!"  
She went downstairs, and promptly tripped over her brother Matt's backpack.  
"Ahhh!"  
"Matt!" Her mother yelled, as she helped Lizzie stand up. "Stop leaving you things all over the house for people to fall over.  
"Lizzie, your lunch is on the kitchen counter. Have a nice day at school, ok?"  
"Okay, mom."  
  
  
  
As Lizzie walked out of her house, and began trudging down the street toward the bus stop, a man looked through his camouflaged binoculars. His eyes flowed Lizzie to the corner, where she waited until the bus picked her up. He reached down, and raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth.  
"Baby doll is in transit. Phase one complete. All units standby to initiate phase two."  
  
  
  
Lizzie managed to get to school without incident. She was walking along in the hall.  
"Lizzie!"  
"Um, Hey, Mr. Dig. What's up?"  
"I got a job!"  
"You did?"  
"Yep. I am now your new first period English teacher and homeroom teacher."  
"What happened to Ms. Ryder?"  
"She fell, broke her leg, and decided to move to Florida."  
"Oh. Cool. So, I'll see in homeroom?"  
"You gotcha!"  
"Bye Mr. Dig."  
She shook her head and continued until she reached her locker. Once finished there, she went to homeroom. She sat down next to Gordo.  
"Hey, Gordo!"  
"Hey Lizzie. So, I hear Ms. Ryder decided to move to Florida."  
"Yeah, we get Mr. Dig."  
"Oh, Boy." Gordo said as the bell rang, and everyone calmed down and got into their seats."  
  
They sat in the white van across the street from Hillridge Junior High School. There were four men in the truck, dressed suspiciously like SWAT team members. The leader, a man with binoculars around his neck, a radio and Pistol at his belt, and a ski mask at his side, sat with his head against the lowered window. He had a gray mustache, and short gray hair.  
"Briiiiiiinnnnnggggg!!"  
"That's it, let's go."  
All of the men in the truck pulled on their ski masks, jumped out of the van and rushed to the back. While one of them handed something out, the leader spoke quickly into his radio, "Phase two is go."  
  
  
  
Lizzie met up with Gordo and Miranda for lunch. "Hey guys."  
"Hey, Lizzie!"  
"Hey Lizzie, what's up?"  
"Nothing at all. I am like, so totally bored. The only fun lesson we had today was Mr. Dig. If you can call that fun."  
"Yeah, I know what you-"  
Gordo was quieted by the sound of a gunshot ringing out from the school. 


	2. Casualties

"Attention, the loud sound you just heard was a car backfiring near a cell-phone that was connected to the phone here in the office. The Intercom had just been turned on, and the sound reverberated throughout the school because he volume on the mike was turned all the way up. There is no reason to fear anything, however all Students and staff should gather in the auditorium for an emergency assembly."  
Mr. Dig clicked off the microphone, and turned around to look at the gunman. The Principle's remains lay on the floor of the office, in front of the weeping figure of the school secretary. "Please, man, don't do this."  
"Mr. Dig, you are hereby appointed liaison to the school. When we talk to the students, it will be through you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Good. One other thing, you will address me as Mr. Giovanni."  
"Yes, Mr. Giovanni," uttered Mr. Dig. His breath caught as one of the men's rifle pushed into the small of his back.  
"Let's go, "said Giovanni. He nodded to one man, who stayed behind. As they left, they heard one muffled gunshot.  
  
  
  
The students had assembled, but no one was being quiet.  
"I am telling you for the last time, Miranda, that was a gunshot, not a car backfiring."  
"But, Gordo," Miranda said, I heard Mr. Dig, as well as you did, and I know he wouldn't lie. At least not about that. If there was someone here with a gun, he would tell us, and, there would be cops crawling over the place."  
"Not if the phone lines were cut."  
Miranda and Gordo turned their heads, and looked at Lizzie.  
"That sounded just like the guns that my dad and Matt used when we went to that resort last year, only louder. They had a place where you could shoot at birds, and Matt and Dad did that while Mom and I went shopping. We came back early, and watched them shoot the last bit of their ammo.  
"That sounded like them. And, if the phone lines had been cut, then there wouldn't be a way to call the cops."  
Miranda began thinking. "My cell phone. My parents wanted me to bring it in case something like this actually happened. But, I had no idea that-"  
"Excuse me, people, people, please calm down." Mr. Dig and Mr. Giovanni entered the auditorium. Giovanni's gun was hidden under his coat once more. Mr. Dig stepped up to the podium.  
"Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, I know that usually, the Principal would do this, but these are extraordinary circumstances."  
Giovanni jabbed him in the back.  
"Well, anyway, these men you see entering the room, they all work for Mr. Giovanni here," he indicated the man behind him. "They are here for a reason as yet unbeknownst to me, or any member of the staff. I just know that, they have GUNS!"  
Giovanni kicked Mr. Dig over. He pulled out the pistol hidden in his coat, and shot Mr. Dig until the ammo was gone. He stepped over the body, and put a new clip in the gun, throwing the old one on the floor.  
Amid the cries and screams of the students, he yelled, "No one goes in or out! We are looking for a one Lizzie McGuire."  
The student body quickly calmed down. Lizzie sat in stunned silence. Slowly Miranda pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She flipped it on, and began to dial 911.  
"911, what is your emergency? Hello?"  
Mr. Giovanni was speaking so loudly that the 911 operator could hear him. "All students will be searched until we find Lizzie McGuire, unless she reveals her self. If anyone lies about it, they will suffer the same fate as Mr. Dig."  
"Oh, God," she whispered to herself. She turned to the dispatch telephone. "All units, gunmen probable at Hillridge Junior High, There are casualties, I repeat all units, gunmen, and casualties at Hillridge Junior High." 


	3. First Line of Defense

A/N:

Disclaimer: Lizzie McGuire characters, except for the mafia folks, the dispatcher, and the police, are the property of Disney©. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

To Reviewers: Thanks for all your reviews. Especially the one I got today reminding me to update. I've been really busy with school.

Deputy Henry Mitchell spun the wheel on his patrol car when he heard the dispatch. He completed the u-turn, and sped towards the middle school. Mentally, he recounted the number of shells he had in his shotgun, and the number of magazines he had for his pistol. Not enough to stop a small army, but enough to harry a couple of gunmen until a SWAT team could arrive.

He pulled in front of the Junior High School, and coasted to a stop. He jumped out of the car, and made his way to the trunk. He pulled out his shotgun, the box of shells, and his bulletproof vest.

Mr. Giovanni ordered that the boys be taken out of the auditorium, and put in isolated spots around the school. Gordo, Tudgeman, and Ethan were shoved into a broom closet. The door was locked, and the gunmen left them to imprison others.

"Man, dude, this is like, major," Ethan said.

"Yeah, captain," Tudgeman, said. "This is serious. What's up? Why do they want Lizzie?"

"First, Ethan, stop acting stupid. Second, Tudgeman, stop with the Sci-fi crud. Let me think."

Deputy Mitchell reached an overhang next to a door without anything happening. Two sirens were audible in the distance, but they were a ways away. He looked in the door, and seeing no one, slipped inside. He raised his gun to his shoulder, and started towards the office. He ducked in, and was presented with two corpses. An older woman, and a young black man, with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth, were dead.

"Damn."

He turned around, and crept out again.

Lizzie and Miranda lied, and said that Kate was Lizzie. Everyone was ushered out of the auditorium, and put in classrooms, while Kate was taken out to an undisclosed location.

Deputy Mitchell stopped next to a broom closet when he heard whispering inside. He turned the knob, and pulled the door open. Inside, he found three boys. He jumped into the closet, and gently shut the door behind him.

"You're a cop?" the dark haired boy with the yellow shirt asked.

"Sheriff Deputy Henry Mitchell. You are?"

"I'm Larry Tudgeman, this is Ethan Craft, and this is David Gordon, but we call him Gordo."

"Ok. Is anyone injured? I was told that shots had been fired, and I've seen two dead people in the office."

"I'm not sure," Gordo said. "But they're Italian looking, and have a Brooklyn accent. They're heavily armed though, and they're looking for a girl named Lizzie McGuire. She's a good friend of ours."

"Do you know why?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, outside the broom closet, they heard Italian and the sound of heavy boots hitting linoleum.


	4. Publicity

Jo McGuire went to the Grocery Store every Tuesday morning. She had the same cashier and bought pretty much the same thing every time, except for things she would need for special occasions, or things like flour, which she didn't need to buy every week.

She wound her way through the frozen foods section, looking for Peach flavored ice cream. She saw Neapolitan, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and Cookies and Crème. As she looked, her regular cashier came around the corner.

"Mrs. McGuire!"

"Oh, Hey Susanna! What's wrong?"

"You have a daughter at Hillridge high right?"

"Yes," Jo said slowly. "Her name's Lizzie."

Susanna's face fell. "Mrs. McGuire, you'd better come with me."

Jo followed Susanna at a quick pace, all kind of thought's rushing through her head. She dropped her grocery basket to the floor as she saw the TV in the employee lounge.

"No..."

Sam McGuire sold houses. He was showing three today to a couple that had recently moved to Hillridge from South Dakota.

"Around here, the linen closet and the circuit breaker are, and the door at the end of the hall leads to the master bedroom..."

The couple closely examined the hallway, as Sam explained what each room was. The couple decided to look at the other houses. As they were leaving for the third house Sam said, "Do you mind if I tune in to listen to get the latest news bulletin?"

"Oh, of course not, Mr. McGuire. Go right ahead."

Sam fiddled with the dial for a few moments until he tuned into the local news station. He was shocked at what her heard.

"...Continuing with our live coverage of the tragedy at Hillridge High school, the full extent of which is not yet known. Again, if you're just joining us, we are broadcasting Breaking News from Hillridge High School, where shots have been fired, and there are an unknown number of casualties.

"Police have tried storming the building, but they are beaten back, continuously, because of a hailstorm of bullets coming from the third floor windows. An Arial attack has been ruled out, due to the threat of rocket propelled grenades..."

"Oh, my god... Lizzie!"

"Do you have a daughter at that school?"

"Yes, Lizzie, my oldest child..."

"Mr. McGuire, what are you waiting for? Get to that School!"

Matt McGuire and his friends, Lanny and Melina were eating lunch on the playground at the elementary school.

"Matt! Don't do that," warned Melina.

"Aghh. I'm hurt," said Matt, who was busily engaged in preparing to drop his jello over the edge of the Slide onto a teacher's head.

"Matt, that'd get you into a whole lot of trouble, much more than I'd risk getting into."

"Oh, very well. Hey, look at that," Matt said, pointing to the road. There was a column of Ambulances and Police cars going up the road witht heir lights and sirens on.

"That's not normal. Come on," said Melina.

They jumped off the play equipment, and ran inside to the Library, where a TV had an antenna attached. Matt gaped as he saw the video playing next to the flashing BREAKING NEWS letters.

"Shhh...." Whispered Deputy Mitchell whispered, as the footsteps came closer.

Gordo began to shake, as he saw the knob on the door begin to turn. It opened...


	5. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any related things, except the concept of this story, the sheriff deputy, and the Mafia.

Lizzie McGuire© is a trademark of ABC-Disney

------------------------------

The men dragged deputy Mitchell, Gordo, Tudgeman, and Ethan out of the closet. "We've got them. You all go back and continue searching for the girl," Giovanni said to one group, while the other group stayed behind.

"All right. This school doesn't have a school resource officer, and you're too old to be a student. So, I deduce that you're a cop. Shoot him."

Deputy Mitchell was forced to his knees. A shotgun was put to the back of his neck, and fired. Remnants of his throat and spinal cord flew to the floor in a pile of blood, followed by his corpse.

Mr. Giovanni smiled. "See? There's nothing you can do against us, not even bring a cop in here. Hhmmmmm. I wonder if you like hunting?"

"Yeah man. Hunting is like, the coolest. I-"

"Ethan, shut the hell up!" Gordo snapped.

"I know... I like to hunt. I especially enjoy hunting people. Run," Giovanni said as he raised the shotgun. "I said, Run."

The three boys ran, as the gunman intentionally fired missing shots at them. The rounded a corner, and ran into a three way intersection.

"Left or right?" Gordo asked anxiously.

"Let's go up that ventilation shaft," Ethan suggested.

"You nutcases," Larry said. Scolding the other two. "All you can think of is saving your own butts. We need to find Lizzie and Miranda."

They ducked as a shotgun shell shattered a trophy case, throwing glass shards everywhere. They split, not knowing that was going to happen. Larry and Gordo rushed one way, while Ethan went the other.

Mr. Giovanni and his cohorts walked slowly into the area. He laughed. His cell phone rang, and he suddenly became serious.

"Giovanni."

His face contorted, as he listened to his boss' voice. The fifteen year old had a menacing attitude that one did not dare mess with.

"I cannot believe that you would allow this to blow itself out of proportion in the manner you have allowed it to! The FBI is involved for heaven's sake!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I just-"

"No. Let me speak to Gregorio!"

"Yes, sir."

Giovanni handed the phone to Gregorio. He slowly walked into the hallway after the boy with long blonde hair. He annoyed him, he didn't act scared enough to be very smart and to know what was going on.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Gregorio, you are in charge of the operation now. Eliminate Giovanni, I am working now with INTERPOL and the British Secret Service to trick the FBI into thinking this is a mix up, and you were after Giovanni, who is supposed to be an internationally wanted criminal for assassinating the President of Liechtenstein."

"Yes sir. What about the girl?"

"Kill her."


	6. Being Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any characters that appear on the TV Show or in the movie. They are the Property of Disney©.

A/N: This is a transitional chapter; the first climactic scene will come shortly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregorio and the group of gunmen left Giovanni lying on the floor with a bullet lodged 1.5 centimeters from his spinal cord. They went after the blonde boy.

--------------------------------

Lizzie was isolated, on the run. She hurried into the Library, hoping to find it deserted. Luckily, it was. She dropped to the floor behind the circulation desk, twelve feet from the doors. Her heart beat rapidly, as sweat poured down her forehead. She looked around. She let her head fall against her chest, praying that nothing more would happen.

-------------------------------

Miranda had been separated from Lizzie. She didn't know where anyone she knew was, so she went looking. As she rounded the nearest corner, she heard a muffled gunshot, followed by a guy's scream. She ran towards the library, and pushed the doors. She felt a sharp pain in her back.


	7. Counter strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or related characters, except those that I have invented, namely all Italians introduced so far, and deputy Mitchell. Lizzie McGuire is a trademark of Disney©, no profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie sat, trembling, with tears running down her face. She had heard the gunshot and seen Miranda fall through the door. Her heart beat so fast she could feel it pounding in her head. She watched as the door opened once more.

The barrel of a rifle entered first, followed by one man, who began systematically browsing the bookshelves, though not for books.

Lizzie began sliding away. Slowly, she headed for the door to the Librarians' office. She slid around the corner, hiding under a desk. She began trembling again. There was no way to escape; nothing anyone could do to stop the men who wanted to kill her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gordo couldn't find Larry. Frantically, he began to run, looking for Larry, Miranda, or Lizzie. He stopped in front of the Library doors, as he gazed at the lifeless body of a sixteen-year-old Hispanic girl.

"Miranda," he managed to croak.

He got on his knees, and crawled into the library. He saw the gunmen, returning from his search.

"Crap," he cursed.

The gunman saw him, and raised his rifle. Gordo pushed off with his knees, jumped into the office door, and rolled under the first desk he saw.

"Gordo!" Lizzie gasped. She flung her arms around him.

"Lizzie, I love you. I-"

They swung their heads as a gun barrel was pointed at them.

"Stand," they heard in an Italian accent.

------------------------------------------------------------

The FBI and the California State Police had brought in every SWAT team they had, and several National Guard units and a Secret Service Special Response Team had been called in. The parents of the children in the school were being held a hundred meters away, to keep anything from possibly happening.

"I want my baby!" screamed Mrs. Sanchez. "Let me in!"

"Ma'am, there's nothing I can do. Please remain calm."

The McGuire's were arguing with another Police sergeant. Two helicopters that were being loaded lifted off from the ground, and a National Guard tank moved in front of a group of soldiers. Behind them, the SWAT teams and FBI, and Secret Service Agents gathered. As soon as the Helicopters moved towards the roof of the school, the tank rolled forward, knocking in an entire section of wall.

Television cameras that had been doing live shots turned to watch the wall being bashed in, except for one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are getting reports now that there has been at least one student killed. The body of a seventeen-year-old girl was found, shoved out of a window. Authorities are not releasing her name at this time, but we believe from sketchy reports that she was Kate Sanders, captain of the cheerleading team."


	8. Fading vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any related characters, except most of the Italians, and Deputy Mitchell. Lizzie McGuire is a registered trademark of Disney©. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Get ready!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They raced through the school at a lightening pace, shooting into empty classrooms to eliminate any gunmen, freeing students where ever they went. Seven teams of federal agents from the Secret Service and the FBI, local and California state police, and National Guard troops, all converged on the spot they believed the nunmen to be hiding in, the Library.

--------------------------

Gregorio paced in front of Lizzie and Gordo, talking quickly into his cell phone.

"Sir, I've got the girl, and her boyfriend. But, the authorities are in the school, and there is no way to escape."

"Then, Gregorio, I believe that you should eliminate the girl, do whatever you want with the boy, and then, terminate your ability to reveal anything to anyone."

"I... Yes, sir." He dropped the phone to the floor. He pointed his gun at it, and destroyed it.

-------------------------

The leading team climbed the first flight of stairs to get to the third floor library. They stopped, as their leader knelt.

"I heard a gunshot."

"I heard it to," replied his second in command. They rushed up to the third floor.

-------------------------

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Gregorio said. He raised his gun, and flippantly shot Gordo in the abdomen. Gordo sank to the floor, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Gordo!" Lizzie cried. Tears streamed from her eyes and poured down her cheeks, as she began sobbing harder than she ever had before. She fell to the floor beside him, and began shaking him trying to wake him up.

Gregorio pointed his gun at Lizzie's head, preparing to kill her. "This for what you did to my son, bitch."

He pulled the trigger a millisecond after the windows and glass doors of the library shattered with the hail of a hundred bullets.

Gregorio's gun wavered as he fired. Lizzie screamed, and began thrashing on the floor, as police and federal agents rushed to her side. Gordo lay beside her, with both his vision and life fading fast.


	9. Son of the Mob

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any related Characters, except the Italian mob, excluding of course, our favorite Italian former pop star. Lizzie McGuire is a registered trademark of Disney©. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics are Flashbacks_

He sat watching the Al Italia jets land and take off from the airport in Florence. His father was off negotiating some business deal with a British export company and had left him all alone. His mother had died when he was young.

_"Arturo!"_

He breathed in sharply as he remembered her taking him to the park.

_His mother wore a long yellow sundress and a straw hat, the kind she saw American women wearing in Magazines and on Television._

_Arturo swung on a swing set as she propelled him forward, and when he swung back, she would push him again. _

He stared foreword, his eyes piercing

_He watched as his mother lay in her hospital bed in Rome. Her life was almost gone, her beautiful skin a pale brown. _

A tear slowly rolled down his cheek, as he saw his mother again.

_The Funeral Mass was long, and Arturo couldn't contain his tears. The Priest said the blessing, but Arturo could barely lift his hand to cross himself. He uttered only a barely audible, "Amen."_

He stood, determined to flee from his mother's memories. They haunted him, always chasing him relentlessly. He immersed himself in Politics, and in the family business to occupy him.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Sir, I have a report from Giovanni's fumble, and a message from your father."

"I'll be in my office in three minutes. Wait outside, and I'll call you in."

"Yes, sir."

---------------------------------

Solemnly, the pallbearers lowered the coffin into the ground. The Priest drew the sign of the cross over the grave, and blessed it. Fr. Miguel Juan-Antoniez was the pastor of the local Spanish Language Catholic Church. He had known Miranda Sanchez since birth, and had baptized her, served her first communion, and been present at her confirmation.

Her mother and father were devout members of the church, and attended daily Mass whenever possible. He had been almost crushed when he heard that she was dead. He looked out over the congregation assembled for the funeral. Many of them weren't related to the Sanchez's at all, they were friends of the family, or co-workers, or just people that had decided to walk in, because they all had someone affected by the attack on the only high school in Hill ridge.

----------------------------------------

"Sir, the girl that they thought was Lizzie McGuire, was actually a different girl. The real one was shot, as well as her companion, but we do not know whether either of them lived. We do have a contact that should be able to determine this fact, and if necessary, take out any survivors."

"Yes... I think that might be a good idea. Who did you have in mind?"

"Paulo Vallasari."

"Yes, yes. I think Paulo Vallasari would do a nice job. If he can bring himself to actually commit the act. Supply him, and instruct him as to his proper course of action."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you said you had a message from my father?"

"Yes, your father is wondering that since you used to live in Hill Ridge, California, United States, you might like to go and pay your respects to the deceased."

"Please... Inform my father that I will consider his offer, and have a reply to him by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

-----------------------------------------

The nurse watched her patient trudge down the hallway of the hospital, using the set of crutches in hand to maneuver. Her patient's friend was down this hallway, and was visited frequently. If only the friend would wake up.


	10. Anguish

Lizzie McGuire is a Registered Trademark of Disney ©. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. I really am. But, I'm back! For now, I'm working on this one, and another Lizzie McGuire one. Then, I'll try to tackle my HP story. Please, read and review. Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

_

* * *

Lizzie McGuire splashed in a puddle, though it was mostly mud. She smiled at her mom, Jo McGuire, who held Lizzie's brother Matt in her arms. "Lizzie, come on in out of the rain, it's time to go!"_

_"Mommy! I want to play!" _

_"Elizabeth Brooke-"_

_"Oh, all right!"_

_Lizzie tramped inside the McGuire household, dripping water all over the carpet. She plopped down on the couch, still soaking wet._

_"Lizzie, get up!"_

_Lizzie jumped up, and trudged upstairs to change into dry clothes. She came back down, and once more sat on the couch. Matt crawled over from his playpen, and went to Lizzie. _

_"Up," he said. Lizzie smiled and picked up her little brother. Matt was three years old, and a very cute baby, Lizzie thought. She loved her little brother. They would go outside to play as often as they could, except when Lizzie was with Miranda or Gordo, her best friends. _

_"Lizzie, Matt. It's time to go," said their mom._

_"C'mon, Matt, let's go," whispered Lizzie to Matt._

_

* * *

Lizzie's mom sat in the pew, crying as she watched the pallbearers walk slowly out of the Church, carrying Miranda's casket out. Next to her sat Sam, who was wearing a black suit, with a very moist tie pushed against his eyes. When the funeral was over, they slowly walked out of the church, towards their car._

"Sam?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you think we should go to the Hospital and see David?"

"I suppose. You know, He and Lizzie would both have wanted to be here today…" His voice trailed off, as they turned out of the parking lot and drove towards downtown Hill Ridge.

"Sam!" Mrs. McGuire exclaimed.

"What?" her husband yelled as he swerved off the road. .

"I… I was thinking… Shouldn't we get Matt? I mean, he would want to see Lizzie, even if he acted like he hated her. I know he wants to see David."

"Yes, I think we should. If you'll call him, and ask him to be ready when we get to the house, it will go faster."

"Alright."

* * *

_"Stay out of my life!"_

_With that simple phrase, the lives of Lizzie and Matt had become interchangeable, even if only for one day. Or had it only been a dream? Regardless of whether it was real or a dream, it was Lizzie and Matt together, acting normal for once, rather than hating each other. _

_They had each gone to school after both trying to play sick. It hadn't worked, it never worked. So, at school, they had learned more about each other. And for a little while, they didn't feel like killing each other._

_

* * *

Brinnnggggg! The telephone rang. Matt, shocked, flipped the sound on the TV off. He grabbed the telephone._

"Hello?"

"Matt? We're going to the Hospital. Be ready in about five minutes."

"What are we going there for?" Matt grumbled.

"Matthew William McGuire, we are going to see-"

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
